russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC International expands reach in U.S. via Dish Network
November 4, 2019 Filipinos in the United States of America can now watch and enjoy their favorite IBC 13 shows and PBA and NBA games on Global IBC. Viewers can watch some of the Philippines’ biggest stars, including Sarah Geronimo, Robin Padilla, Joyce Abestano, Cesar Montano and Sam Y.G. IBC International marks a milestone by improving its reach in the U.S. via Dish Network and DirecTV, as part of the AT&T family. Global IBC, IBC international’s entertainment channel, is set to deliver some of the most anticipated shows in the Philippines. As the home of the Philippine Basketball Association (PBA) and the National Basketball Association (NBA), Global IBC has greatly revitalized Filipinos’ love for the two of the premier basketball league and has been instrumental in bringing the action-packed PBA and NBA games to Filipino homes all over the world. Global IBC also brings the top-rating and award-winning programs that make TV viewing appealing to the whole family. Our top-rating shows of IBC 13 include Iskul Bukol, the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning phenomenal curriculum-based sitcom which is top-billed by Joyce Abestano, a cute and sassy high school girl who studied at Diliman High School, the public high school with DepEd permit, which is also known to educate and empower its viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners; Talent ng Bayan, the top-rating and award-winning phenomenal reality talent show hosted by Robin Padilla; KapinoyLand, the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning children's kiddie program for kids; Computer Man, the top-rating phenomenal primetime action-packed superhero fantasy drama top-billed by Sam Y.G. in a title role as a high-tech superhero; Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, the longest-running, top-rating and award-winning phenomenal game show hosted by Cesar Montano; and Sarah G. Live, the top-rating and award-winning Sunday primetime concert variety show of Sarah Geronimo. Other shows that includes Julie Vega, the top-rating afternoon family drama top-billed by Maxene Montalbo; Open Arms, the primetime romantic drama series top-billed by Cherryz Mendoza and Rico dela Paz; Cooltura, the award-winning travel and cultural show with Kris Tiffany Janson and Kevin Lapeña in an exciting exploration of Filipino culture; Love Notes, which is hosted by Joe D'Mango in an award-winning drama anthology that will focus on the letter-sending love stories featuring different love teams; Talents Academy, the award-winning educational children's show featuring Fred Lorinz Bacay, Janella Glissman, Zandi Gabriel Miranda, and Anastacia Parondawho showcases talents with potentials and featuring entertaining and educational topics; Battle of the Brains, the longest-running and top-rating curriculum-based quiz show the top quizmasters JC Tejano and Hessa Isabelle, aligned to the K-12 curriculum and educates viewers about Philippine basic education and Filipino learners; and hosted by and DMZ TV, the interactive MTV-style dance variety show with Rizza Diaz, JC Tiuseco and DJ Tom Taus; along with the hilarious IBC comedy shows Sic O'Clock News, which is anchored by Brod Pete and Assunta de Rossi who have teamed up for one of the best political satire ever made for TV and T.O.D.A.S.; which is topbilled by Joey de Leon, Kris Aquino, Jimmy Santos, Bobby Yan, Hans Mortel and Regine Angeles in the mother of all gag shows; Travel Time, the longest-running travel show in the country, now with Apple David as a new host; and Search for the Next Miss Universe, a reality TV-type of competition with Georgina Wilson wherein all contestants undergo a 10-week training under the tutelage of well-known trainers and beauty experts. Viewers also have access to IBC 13’s top-rated news and current affairs shows such as the primetime newscast Express Balita, anchored by award-winning news anchors Snooky Serna-Go, TG Kintanar and Bing Formento; the morning news magazine variety show Oh My Gising!, hosted by Mara Aquino with Vincent Santos and Hajji Kaamiño; the hard-hitting morning news-commentary program Bitag Live, hosted by Ben Tulfo; the noontime news program Headline 13, anchored by Joseph Parafina and Chal Lontoc; the afternoon public service program Serbisyong Kaibigan, hosted by Phoebe Javier and Gio Tingson; the late-night newscast Tutok 13, anchored by award-winning news anchors Jay Sonza, Kathy San Gabriel and Precious Hipolito-Castelo; the hard-hitting investigative public service program Bitag: The New Generation with Ben Tulfo; along with the award-winning discussion talk show Forum ni Randy with Randy David; award-winning in-depth investigative documentary program Veronica Files with Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez; the crime investigation program Crime Desk with Bing Formento; and award-winning public service programs like Kakampi Mo Ang Batas with Atty. Batas Mauricio; Lingkod Kaibigan with Snooky Serna-Go; and Arnelli in da Haus with Arnell Ignacio. Global IBC’s programming also includes APO Tanghali Na!, the noontime variety show hosted by APO Hiking Society; P.O.13, a lively and star-studded musical variety show hosted by Ariel Rivera, Vina Morales, Dingdong Avanzado, Donna Cruz, Richard Poon, Jeffrey Hidalgo and Anja Aguilar; and TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show), a youth-oriented musical variety show hosted by Cheryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz, Allen Cecilio, Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura and Emman Franc. “It has always been IBC International’s goal to reach out to Filipinos across the world. With our partnership with Dish Network and DirecTV, we are happy that we will be able to bring Global IBC’s quality programs to more Filipinos in the U.S.,” said Ernesto Maipid, Jr., Chief Operations Officer of IBC International. “We look forward to strengthening our partnership with Dish Network and DirecTV and giving Kaibigan viewers in the U.S. the best viewing experience that will make them feel as though they never left the Philippines.” “We’re excited to bring IBC to Dish Network and DirecTV’s lineup and improve our content offerings to our Filipino customers,” said Emma Brackett, vice president of Content, DIRECTV, part of the AT&T Family.With the domination of Global IBC we are proud to be the only TV provider in the U.S. that carries the three biggest and most sought after Filipino networks in one place, further strengthening our leadership in the market.” Global IBC is available in Dish Network and DirecTV’s FilipinoDirect™ package. Global IBC is seen by more Filipinos in the U.S. through Dish Network and DirecTV,IBC International is even more inspired to bring the best of Philippine TV to more Kaibigan viewers all across the world. And with IBC 13’s evolving programming grid, viewers can expect a wider variety of innovative shows in the coming months. Global IBC is currently being viewed in the United States, Canada, Middle East and North Africa (Afghanistan, Algeria, Bahrain, Chad, Cyprus, Djibouti, Egypt, Iran,Iraq, Jordan, Kuwait, Lebanon, Libya, Malta, Mauritania, Morocco, Oman, Qatar, Saudi Arabia, Somalia, South Sudan, Sudan, Syria, Tunisia, United Arab Emirates, Yemen, West Bank, Gaza Strip and Palestine), Papua New Guinea, Guam, Europe, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Canada, Hawaii, Italy, Malaysia, United Kingdom, Australia, Korea, Japan, China, Thailand, California, West Cost of USA, North America, New Zealand, Indonesia, Singapore, Korea, Spain, India, Macau, Vietnam, Mexico, Brazil, Colombia, Italy, Alaska, Turkey, Kuwait, Russia and San Francisco. To be updated with the latest happenings and events of Global IBC, visit www.globalibc.com.ph or www.facebook.com/ibcinternational.